Playable species of LTL
IMPORTANT NOTE: This guide is being done bit by bit, so may not be complete when you look at it. However, it will be finished over time. Please refer to this guide if you feel you need info on the species your playing, and you must refer to it before making a profile of your creature. This Field Guide was written by dilophoraptor_rex, with thanks to dilly_dilophosaur, _veritas_, FeatherTail, JP-T-rex and packraptor for their help on the project. Isla Sorna The roleplay is mainly focused on and around this island, and features mainly dinosaurs and other Mesozoic creatures. The other islands and their associated animals are not yet accessible. Currently, members are allowed to have two characters- one carnivorous dinosaur and one herbivorous dinosaur, OR one dinosaur of any type and one non-dinosaur. Members of staff are allowed a third. However once the other four islands are implemented, there are plans that players will be able to control as many characters as they can handle. Carnivorous Dinosaurs Name:'' ''''Allosaurus fragillis'' Length: '''40 feet '''Height: 14 feet Weight: 4.5 tons Diet: Small to medium sized herbivorous dinosaurs, though they specialize in swarming large sauropods Preffered Habitat: Mixture of Forest, Swamp and Open Grassland. Social Structure: Solitary to small groups. Coloration: 'male - A bright and vibrant red with black tiger-like stripes along back. female - A much darker red, still with the stripes. juvenile - both sexes - Light brown with thinner versions of the stripes. '''Extra Information: '''Are very fast, reaching speeds of up to 50mph to catch prey. They are also very territorial; don't get on the bad side of these Jurassic Carnivores. Their success in the Jurassic is obvious on Sorna. They form somewhat large mobs, and like giant compies, swarm over their prey, which is usually large herbivores such as sauropods. Their jaw strength is rather disappointing, but they make up for it with their sharp teeth. A bite from a predator like this is meant to tear through flesh, not crush bone. Their roars sound like a mix between a trumpet and a lion, and these sounds are used not necessarily to communicate with one another, but rather to assert their dominance in their territories. These fast predators usually think first and ask questions later, which more often than not earns them painful injuries or even death. It is rare for an Allosaurus to reach full maturity thanks to their typically reckless demeanors. An Allosaurus without an injury is unheard of. '''Name: '''Baryonyx walkeri'' '''Length: 40 feet Height: 15 feet Weight: '''4 tons '''Colouration: '''male - Males have green mottled bodies, with dark green blotches on their back and pale yellow underbellies. female – Females have brown bodies with pale underbellies. juvinille - both sexes - A lighter version of the adult female colouration. '''Diet: '''Mainly fish, along with carrion and occasionly small dinosaurs like Hypsilophodon. '''Preffered Habitat: Near a river, lake or on the coast. Social Structure: 'Either solitary or in pairs. '''Extra Information: '''This dinosaur is generally docile and respects the territories of larger carnivores. They are exceptional fisherman, spearing fish on a distinctive hook-like claw before devouring them and is a fantastic swimmer, able to stay submerged for up to four minutes. '''Name: '''Cacharodontosaurus/ Giganotosaurus "carollini"'' '''Length: '''44 feet '''Height: 15 feet Weight: 5.5 tons Colouration: male - Males are lime green with red stripes down their back and red brows. female - Hazel brown with dark brown stripes down back. juvinille - both sexes - Completely black. Diet: Herbivorous dinosaurs like hadrosaurs, but can take down sauropods when hunting in packs. Preffered Habitat: '''Open spaces like the Game Trail. '''Social Structure: '''Medium-sized packs with the occasional solitary rouge male. '''Extra Information: '''One of the largest carnivores on Isla Sorna, when hunting in packs they are feared for their supreme hunting success, and have been known to bring down Brachiosaurs in epic fights-to-the-death. So if you spot their distinctive yellow eyes on the Game Trail, beware. Herbivorous Dinosaurs Non-Dinosaurs Isla Muerta The animals living on Muerta are from the Cenozoic era, and features mainly mammals which are similar to those alive today. '''Name: Aepycamelus giraffinus Length: 10 feet Height: '''7 feet at shoulder, 10-11 feet at top of head '''Weight: 210- 290 pounds Coloration: Orange-brown “saddle”, beige/ pale cream/ white head, neck, underside and legs. Diet: Tree browser Preferred habitat: '''Open woodland, grassland with trees '''Social structure: Groups of 4-7 females and young led by a single dominant male. “Surplus” males form bachelor bands. Older males are solitary. Extra Information: Aepycamelus is a large camel with a long neck and legs. It shares many features with modern camels, such as a divided upper lip, a long, curved neck, two-toed feet, and dense, woolly fur. Males defend their harem from other males by spitting and biting with their sharp, hooked teeth. Name: '''Ambulocetus natans * '''Length: 11 feet Height: '''2 feet '''Weight: '''58 pounds '''Colouration: '''both sexes - Light brown with dark mottling on the back. juvenille - Pale brownish-yellow. '''Preffered Habitat: Mainly swamps and lakes but also large rivers. 'Diet: '''Fish and land animals up to the size of a hadrosaur calf. Will also catch large rodents like Josephoartigasia and Castaroides as they swim. '''Social Structure: '''Solitary, though females have a heavy bond with their young. '''Extra Information: '''This early whale, which looks more like a cross between an otter and a crocodile, flees in the presence of larger aquatic carnivores like Baryonyx and Deinosuchus, but this makes none the less an efficient, deadly hunter, preying on unsuspecting creatures that come to drink at the water's edge. This animal is sensitive to sound and communicates through high-pitched calls, which would eventually evolve to become the cetacean's biological feat of echo-location. While agile in it's watery habitat, on land it is sluggish, but stays alert for prey by listening to vibrations in the Earth. Isla Matanceros Matanceros is called a "Palaeozoic" island, however there are some animals which belonged to the Triassic Period. The animals are mostly non-dinosaurian archosaurs. Isla Pena The animals on Pena include gigantic invertebrates that first lived early on in the Earth's history, but also includes huge reptiles and amphibians as well. The entirety of this island is basically a giant greenhouse, in which the plants represent the ancient Carboniferous rainforest. Isla Tacano Coming soon. Five Deaths Habitat Chart Seas and Coasts ''Archelon Basilosaurus Cryptoclidus Dimorphodon Dunkleosteous Enaliarctos Hesperornis Icadyptes Icthyosaurus Kentriodon Nothosaurus Proceratosaurus Tapejara Tylosaurus Lowlands Anatotitan Apatosaurus Argentavis Brachiosaurus Camptosaurus Centrosaurus Ceratogaulus Corythosaurus Doedicurus Gallimimus Giganotosaurus Macrochenia Maiasaura (Varanus) Megalania Megatherium Miracinonyx Nodosaurus Onychonycteris Ouranosaurus Paraceratherium Parasaurolophus Phorusrachos Smilodon Styracosaurus Triceratops Tyrannosaurus Swamps & Waterways Ambulocetus Avaceratops Baryonyx Beelzebufo Castoroides Deinosuchus Diplocaulus Josephoartigasia Koolasuchus Lambeosaurus Pteranodon hippocratesi Seymoria Spinosaurus Jungles & Forests Allosaurus Ankylosaurus Archaeopteryx Avimimus Carnotaurus Ceratosaurus Coelurosauravus Compsognathus Dilophosaurus Dryosaurus Gastornis Hadrosaurus Herrerasaurus Heterodontosaurus Hypsilophodon Iguanodon Kentrosaurus Leptoceratops Metriachanthosaurus Ornitholestes Oviraptor Sordes Stegosaurus Uintatherium Velociraptor nublarensis Velociraptor sornaensis Uplands Archaeoceratops Cearadactylus Edaphosaurus Erlikosaurus Euchambersia Gigantopithecus Homalocephale Moropus Mammuthus columbi Muttaburrasaurus Pachycephalosaurus Pteranodon longiceps Pteranodon sternbergi Segisaurus Thylacoleo Ursus spelaeus